


A Flight

by sanbuzheng96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom, 珉佑
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbuzheng96/pseuds/sanbuzheng96





	A Flight

“……由于我们的飞机在下降过程中会遇到气流造成颠簸，请您尽快坐回原位，洗手间稍后将暂停使用。”  
舱内刚广播完，洗手间的禁用警示灯就亮了，空姐们依次确认着乘客的安全带，全圆佑也朝后走来。头发盘髻，略施粉黛，端正雅致；掐腰修身的旗袍勉强包得住纤细身材，包不住她脚底发软的秘密：穿着平底鞋步子却微微虚晃。尽管抿着训练有素的笑，在拉紧隔断的丝绒门帘后，她眼底满满地涌上了惊慌，全圆佑几乎是逃进洗手间。

关好门才舒了口气，这密闭的空间，她被自己的气味冲得发晕，前几天明明注射了抑制剂，怎么会被拖进发情期呢。全圆佑努力让自己镇定，只有不到三十分钟就着陆了，或许咬牙忍忍就过去了吧。但是发红的双颊、带喘起伏的胸口或是湿热的内裤，都在反驳Omega的坚定。

“嘀——”是洗手间门禁被员工卡刷开的声音。

金珉奎第一天跟这趟航线的班，觉得什么都新奇，所以他在过道检查行李架时敏锐嗅到一丝异样，就本能顺着它想寻个源头，其他人都在别处休息，唯独面前有清凉的草本味从门后沁出来。万一有人遇到什么危险呢，关心一下同事而已，Alpha吞了吞口水，刷开了门。

他脚还没敢踏进去，只是看到脸快熟透的女孩更确认了猜测，这里真的有Omega在发情。“......要帮忙吗？”金珉奎憋了半天憋出一句废话。“你，你是今天新来的那个？”早上开晨会时，全圆佑还打着瞌睡就被眼前这位高个帅哥开朗的“初次见面我叫金珉奎”吓醒了，其实帅不帅有多帅都是小姐妹在耳边叽叽喳喳说的，她当时没细看只想睡觉。“是我没错！”男孩笑出虎牙回答，看来对方还算清醒，他打消了担忧，这一放松却不小心漏出信息素来。

完蛋了，原来没骗我，他真的好帅，全圆佑正盯着小虎牙花痴就被一拢沉烈的麝香味袭卷，好熟悉是不是在哪闻过，分神时飞机恰好因气流颠簸了几下，她由着惯性就要往前栽，“小心——”金珉奎条件反射跨了过去把人护住，洗手间的门也应声合上，把两个人锁在一起。

完蛋了，我要怎么办，她闻着好甜，金珉奎捉着女孩骨感的肩犹豫放开也不是不放也不是，洗手间小，站两个人都挤，低头扑鼻就是发香，不对，准确说是她的味道，比冰镇碳酸汽水还要清透的薄荷香气，他觉得自己像个捡漏占便宜的大尾巴狼。怀里的人也没吭声，顺势被乖乖半抱着，面前这让人不能自拔的雄性麝香也是晨会时嗅到过，她终于想明白原因，信息素的相互吸引会诱导发情。飞机还在徐徐下降，全圆佑根本站不稳身子，层层叠加的情欲累积快到极点，手胡乱地抓到外套边，仰头想呼救，或者是想拉人下火坑，既是他种下的因那就得好好结果，“谢谢你。”

说完全圆佑踮脚亲了上来，她抖着睫毛怕被拒绝，不过因为头晕眼花她只勉强擦过唇边，一朵凉意绽放在金珉奎下巴，那句腼腆的谢谢也不知道是谢他伸手扶稳了自己，还是拜托接下来顺理成章要发生的一切，金珉奎想不通，也不打算再想了。信息素撩拨得他们双双失控，全圆佑像只主动打开的蚌，随情潮飘到触手可及之处，捧着绚灿的珍珠诱人采夺，是不能抗拒的美丽。“不客气。”心照不宣地，金珉奎回她，捏着全圆佑下巴侵略地完成方才那个未完成的深吻，只不过是以更加粗鲁的方式。他一只手按着全圆佑后颈不让躲，让她承受唇齿被舔舐过的酥麻，她的舌好嫩好粉，吮吸得久了像樱花染上血，另一只手沿着脊柱揉向全圆佑后腰，顺着一路安抚Omega起伏的情绪，他也不再揽着信息素，两个人从心到身渐渐乱在一起。

但亲吻是绝对不够的，杯水车薪，全圆佑晕乎乎把自己那对小巧的胸蹭上前去，小腹贴着金珉奎最下面那块腹肌，阴部也想抬起来跟他示好，几处软的去碰硬的，她就是在点火。还可以更主动，全圆佑穿着旗袍不顾走光，单脚晃晃悠悠站着，另一只用大腿绕到男人侧臀打圈，换气间只闻到Alpha的气味，好闻得直哼哼，亲吻像场追逐没有断下来过，但她贪婪地想要更多，想下面的嘴也全是他的味道。“操，你可真辣。”他不是指鼻腔间浓郁的辛香，金珉奎记得她，晨会昏昏欲睡兴趣缺缺的样子，哪里想到那个瓷白玉雪的娃娃生动起来会明艳成这样。金珉奎把她从屁股往上抱起来，让两腿膝盖夹着自己的腰，正想让人背靠到墙上省点力，全圆佑却揪他耳朵反抗：“我不要，墙好脏。”

洗手间的确不是什么做爱的好地方，金珉奎笑她明明急性得忍不了，还讲究这个呢，“娇气。”揶揄一句，看她鼻尖红红甚是可爱，可爱到凑近蹭了蹭，还是心疼地给披上自己的制服外套，“抱紧点。”全圆佑缩在怀里像树懒一样面对面地拴到金珉奎身上，她很瘦几乎不费什么力气，而且除了两只手搂着脖子两只腿卡着腰，阴部下方还有一包硬得撑起的性器提醒她不能掉，即使隔着裤子布料依然能够描摹出形状。好大好烫好硬，全圆佑微微晃荡前后去碰，金珉奎却转身，就着身上还挂了人的姿势，去开全圆佑背后洗漱池的龙头，“忍不住了？是不是我开门的时候你就想让我干？”金珉奎慢悠悠地洗手，水流的声音，洗手液噗叽声，一根根手指揉搓发出黏腻的声音，在狭窄的洗手间里放大，误会又情色，听得人更急了。

“没有！明明都是你害我…”在全圆佑快脱力的时候洗完手，她终于被金珉奎压在墙上，委屈和真心被霸道的吻堵回去。“害你什么？我可是在帮你。”原来男孩不像打招呼时笑的老实，让她兴奋，这样更好。他直接顺着腿缝摸到了内裤边，并着两根手指在裆部画圈：“特意洗干净的，又被你弄脏了。”他的手指钻了进来，有点凉，刺激得全圆佑上身绷直，早流满了体液的阴户热情地欢迎它，金珉奎从阴唇底端匀速拨弄，来来回回向上顶到敏感的阴蒂，水声又响起来只不过这次不再是模拟性交。“啊...你进来啊...哈...啊...”呻吟飘着快感浮在云端，全圆佑被挑逗得想要实质的满足。“我不进去你也能到。”Alpha不顾她的请求，手上按压阴蒂的频率越来越快，力气跟着加大几乎是抠着她的小粒，滑出的淫水打湿金珉奎半截关节，他还在熟悉这具诱人的身体，观察女孩隐忍的表情变化来控着深浅。阴部磨得发烫，手也渐渐发酸，感觉到那点越来越硬，周围的嫩肉拼命收缩着想吞掉指尖一般，这时飞机像开玩笑一样有波澜地在气流间颤动，指节重重撞到点上，微微皱着的眉猝然舒开，全圆佑终于绵长地喘叫着喷出一大片液体。“哈...你别玩了...”她把内裤打湿了，金珉奎撤出手顺便把内裤刮下来，因为刚小小的高潮过，女孩全身都软，薄荷汁水懒懒的一滴一滴洒落在地上，甚至金珉奎的皮鞋鞋面上。他闻得心发痒，温柔地吻了吻她还在喘息的唇，想继续进犯她。但是手都用来把人上半身定在墙上，自己裤子没法解开，“圆佑，”他早就看了胸牌上的名字，却第一次叫她，第一次怎么就这样亲昵地叫她名字，“我腾不出手来。”是故意贴着耳朵说的，金珉奎往前顶了胯，爱抚般用大拇指刮蹭她细瘦的侧腰，全圆佑还没来得及缓冲刚释放的身体，就抖着手腕去够制服裤腰，她解开腰带，金珉奎朝她耳廓舔吹一下，她拉下裤链，金珉奎就把耳垂肉含住轻咬，她把手伸进去，金珉奎的舌头也跟着捅进耳朵眼里。“把它拿出来。”金珉奎用气声下的命令，听着却像她自己心底的叫喊，阴道直通心脏，欲望又让她准备好了。

她握住翘起指向天花板的性器，从根部囊袋捋到前端马眼，全圆佑不敢低头看，被亲手测出的尺寸羞红了脸。金珉奎被摸得发出哼声，看人半闭上眼又想欺负，是征服欲作怪，他平常很少对异性这样今天却一直想使坏。“你也很深，插进去刚刚好。”没来得及还嘴，屁股就被托着掰开，勃起的阴茎直抵又在冒水的入口，发情期的Omega几乎是本能就含住了半个头部，两个人都爽得吸气，“嘶——”她压了压身把金珉奎吃得眸色一沉，苦味的麝香因为浓郁变得腥膻，快盖过女孩素调的凛冽。“珉奎...”完全压制的信息素让她央求出声，拖腔像极了在撒娇，几乎是同时被Alpha填满，紧致高热的内壁夹得他茎身发颤，好在分泌的体液一股股浇下来作润滑，瞬间被撑开的痛让她咬住下唇，又被连续捣出了异样的爽感。金珉奎抓揉着她的臀肉，试图牵动着阴道放松。“好深...不…先退一点...”全圆佑张着嘴想叫停，身体却适应得快，手按在他胸前的心跳上，一会儿又抓他的背，力气很小，软趴趴的像发春的小猫爪，腰腹已经随着抽动的幅度摆起来，私处和睾丸撞出啪啪声，怎么可能退得出去，前戏已经过了太久，金珉奎等了太久以至于每一下都狠狠顶着阴唇的两片软肉插进去翻出来，阴道里湿漉漉一直渗水，契合处底部的体液因为快速运动压出一圈白沫。Alpha和Omega在生理上无比默契，心理上也爽到吗，金珉奎盯着她莫名生出占有欲，全圆佑好漂亮，放肆的满足和淫荡的不舍，随着他进出深浅，交替转换这两种生动神情。“睁眼看看，看我怎么干你的。”全圆佑这才发现自己因为羞耻眯紧了眼，被蛊惑地睁开去看：背后是墙，正对面就是镜子，腿中间是男人，洗手间小得没地方让她躲——全圆佑看见自己旗袍不知什么时候撩起来快到胸上，看见自己还披着他的制服外套猫在他怀里，被插得过头了就露出绯色的脸颊粉红的耳尖，看见他宽阔性感的后背，自己的腰肢完全被覆住，白衬衫汗湿了透出若隐若现的背肌线条，看见他一下又一下蹲挺屁股把自己钉在墙上，她就仰着也一抖一抖，长年不见光的雪白小腿交叉在金珉奎身后，因为下体咬合紧密而爽到痉挛蜷直——竟然跟初次见面的人就做爱做到这般淋漓忘情。

她回过神，发现金珉奎笑着跟自己对视，戳刺的速度更快更猛了。“嗯...不看了...啊...呜...”全圆佑被抱离开了墙，失去重心的她全身都往金珉奎肉棒上落，他的性器几乎整个嵌入被操开的下身，薄薄一层眼泪也被捅出来，突然的刺激让原本泛软的甬道又紧张了，Alpha最能感应她体内的变化，“是操你操到爽哭的吗，”站着不方便抽出来再进去，就索性埋在全圆佑里面耸动，也有可能是飞机加速下降帮助他们跟着气流抖动，她上面边哭着吸气下面边淌水收缩，循序渐进把阴茎吃到底，金珉奎龟头几乎碰到子宫口的软肉，不敢再顶，“别吸我了，圆佑，那是你生殖腔。”Omega像是听不见一边打着哭嗝一边嗯啊叫着，一脸可怜样娇滴滴的还有点缺氧，被信息素冲到翻白眼。这场冲动的性爱应当有一个人刹车，再爽也要考虑界限，金珉奎快被深处吞咽得想射，连忙把身上的人放下要褪出来，他下了多大决心全圆佑就有多大的生理反应想阻止他，女孩脚刚落地两人连合的穴口就发出啵的一声，性器委屈地拔出来射了，精液全溅在外阴上，也有她自己的水往下漏出来，一起顺着全圆佑笔直的腿蜿蜒流到脚踝。突然的空虚熄火把她神志慢慢带了回来，是不是又高潮了一次，她全身又酸又软，“珉奎...我站不住...”他体力再强，抱着人悬空干了十几分钟，也有些累了，只能先提裤子坐在马桶盖上，伸手把全圆佑拽过来瘫在怀里。“坐我腿上，忍忍，不脏。”就因为她说了一句脏，Alpha就把她当成娇气小孩护着，其实自己年纪应该比他大一点的吧，她安心地贴紧人，浑然忘了腺体就被金珉奎下巴靠着。但他什么也没做，只是抽了卫生纸，轻轻掰开她的腿擦拭着，把残留的不知道谁的水擦干净，“那个，我自己可以来的。”肌肤之亲都有过了，却担心被握着腿事后清理是不是超出发情的亲密，她看见腿根一横一横的红色掐痕，是刚刚做的时候留下的新印子，全圆佑心砰砰乱跳。

“你怎么水越擦越多了，”金珉奎又抽了两张纸从她阴部带过，憋着笑问，当然会是这样，因为她还没被标记，她还对Alpha的一切肢体接触有着百分百的下流敏感，“还要做一次吗？”说话气息喷在颈侧，金珉奎见她僵住不回答，想着还是不逗人了做个临时标记够了，正吻着右肩想问行不行，全圆佑偏过头来寻他，这次主动吻到了正确的位置。跟他们第一个吻不一样，这是清醒状态下的交缠，她反手扣住Alpha后脑勺，一点一点把小舌往他嘴里送，像餐后甜品不会太腻又足够香软。“还要做一次吗？”全圆佑用同一句话发问，但不是调侃的语气，她聪明地拿反问回答反问，激得金珉奎全身烧起来，反正他早就又硬了起来。熟门熟路，找到还未闭合的穴口，蛮横地顶上去，全圆佑就这样后背贴着前胸坐着被他贯穿后入，小腿肚被钳住向两边拉开来，小孩被把尿的姿势，更方便他不费功夫直接撞到G点。“尊敬的女士先生们，我们的飞机即将着陆，请您再次确认安全带是否系好......”飞机进入最后的俯冲，重力和惯性让全圆佑坠得更猛，阴茎由后向前斜插着仿佛要顶破腹腔，“这位女士，请确认安全带。”金珉奎端着好听的播音腔挪出左手来，盖住她的手一齐压上鼓鼓的小腹，她被迫摸到了那块凸起，“给我...啊嗯...都给我吧...”金珉奎被夹得直喘气，给吃不吃是傻子，他啃破发红的腺体，他抓着人的腰疯狂上下起落，源源不断的热流把龟头浇透了，飞机着地的一瞬后坐力震得他终于彻底捅开生殖腔，也震得他没来得及进去成结就全泄了出来。Omega被操得眼泪流花了妆，爽到呜咽声半哑着，她被射了满满当当一肚子，还有被标记安抚的心理快感。

飞机在跑道上减速滑行，很快就会有人来敲门，他们剩下的时间不多了。余韵里全圆佑软倒在人怀里，肚子不合时宜地叫了，中午因为不适没吃东西，现在被男人“填饱”了可胃还是空的，金珉奎看她不好意思开口，翻出外套里多余没发完的真空食品袋，就几颗小樱桃而已。“凑合垫一下？”送到嘴边都不肯吃，她还是介意洗手间太脏了，“我不要，怎么能在这里吃东西！”虽然他们把更过分的全吃透了。没办法，喂不了上面那就喂下面，Alpha坏笑着抽出来性器，一颗颗樱桃塞回去，最后一粒卡在洞口进不去，就放弃了，抽出来还黏着两个人的体液金珉奎自己舔着吃了，吐掉核就去亲全圆佑，逼她尝两个人的味道，“甜吧？”这个人真是太恶劣了，全圆佑剜了他一眼起身不想回话，她嗓子叫疼了也哭疼了。含着东西别扭穿好内裤，整理好乱掉的头发，想走迈腿才发现旗袍最下面两颗纽扣在做爱时被扯掉了，真是状况百出的一天，“把你胸牌给我。”全圆佑生着无名火气，把自己的也取下来，将就着当别针卡好。金珉奎也整理穿好裤子，比起她来说看起来没那么糟，“那你有空记得来还给我。”全圆佑头也不回拉开门走了，不过他知道她会再找上门来的，这个傲娇心软的女孩子，离开的时候嘴角是扬的，身上已经全是金珉奎的味道。


End file.
